User talk:Smurfynz
Back to top -- New Message -- My Talk Archives 2015 *February 2015 *January 2015 2014 *December 2014 *November 2014 *October 2014 *September 2014 ---- March 2015 Vespucci Movie Masks What proper image do we need for the store? Snugeez (talk) 04:57, March 2, 2015 (UTC) I took this one. It drove me crazy positioning the shot for this one, unless you want to use one of your images Snugeez (talk) 05:14, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Dunno u wot m8 They're not talking about Saints. Row. IV. And every magazine is comparing Saints Row to Grand Theft Auto because of the first two installments. Saints Row: The Third is nothing like GTA. It's not a crime-drama game like GTA. It's a story about celebrities who fight prostitutes, emos, Mexican wrestlers (like wtf) and sci-fi anti-"gang" organization with a giant Star Wars looking ship floating above the city. This doesn't sound like a GTA Clone, huh? TheAnonim13 (talk) 21:45, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle Features There is only one interior image of the Cavalcade. Can you identify which one the interior is for and upload the other one. Leo68 (talk) 00:21, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Grotti/Turismo The Turismo, Cheetah and Stinger were always featured in the Grotti article so I thought they were in fact made by Grotti both in the 3D and HD Universes, the pictures looks like a billboard or propaganda so it reinforced me to think this way, but you just told me now, so I will remove the Turismo, Cheetah and Stinger as 3D Universe vehicles made by Grotti. (talk/ /blog) 00:24, March 4, 2015 (UTC) : I've started a talk on the Grotti page, everybody should check it out. (talk/ /blog) 00:42, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Media Policy Thanks. I also added the watermark restriction you mentioned. Leo68 (talk) 03:04, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Hydra All DLCs are referred to as Online. Like I said on the talk page, all DLC vehicles are added to story mode and online. Leo68 (talk) 03:34, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Heist Crew Members Who was that user who kept changing the order of the heist crew members? He did it again. *sigh Leo68 (talk) 04:10, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, the HCM page always listed them in cut order, so I changed it back. I think the Heists page should have it in cut order. Leo68 (talk) 04:35, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Heists Update vehicles C'mon sir, the only part of the update only available for GTA Online are the heists themselves, the vehicles are impossible not to be in the story mode, I can't show you a proof that they are in the story mode, but so are all the other updates, tell me, have you ever seen any update showing Michael, Trevor or Franklin on them? I'll be clear: *Beach Bum pack: Show all vehicles, weapons and clothes for GTA Online *Business update: Show all vehicles and weapons available for GTA Online *I'm not a hipster update: Show all vehicles and clothes available for GTA Online *San Andreas Flight School: They didn't even mention the story mode, they only announced the flight school for GTA Online *Festive Surprise: They mentioned snow and snowballs for GTA Online It's not speculation sir, it's because it doesn't make sense to develop DLC vehicles only for GTA Online, the Khamelion and Stinger GT were always in the game files, no need to get angry ;) (talk/ /blog) 14:31, March 6, 2015 (UTC) it's just sarcasm, okay? Thermite bomb Hey Smurfynz ! The thermite bomb is confirmed by one of R*/IGN screenshots http://gta.wikia.com/File:GTAV-Heists-Update-31.jpg Take a look at his hand, It's the thermite bomb. Also this is The Pacific Standard Job where you need 4 Principe Lectro's. The gear for this heist involves the thermite bomb but it doesn't matters as this is leaked information. You got this R*/IGN screenshot as proof. Can you add it to "Heists update" page ? Funmw2 (talk) 15:19, March 6, 2015 (UTC) PLEASE DON'T 'HELP'! I created Hidden Packages in GTA Vice City, am an experienced Wikia editor and anything you do to it just trips me up and slows the creation to a halt (or backwards). Give me a week, make suggestions on Talk:Hidden Packages in GTA Vice City, but until then _PLEASE_ STOP 'HELPING!' smurfy (coms) 22:02, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :whadiawant, a sandbox already? —wiz] Staff Given the lack of administrators, I think three months of patroller experience is enough for you to apply for admin. We still lack two and you fit the bill best. I think we can trust you to have the block and renaming tools. Leo68 (talk) 21:07, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Fair enough. It's not unheard of that you'd get admin after a short period as patroller. I only had it for four months before I made admin. Leo68 (talk) 21:28, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Leaked I took a look. I won't post but some of them looked cool apart from that Casco car, also leaked content doesn't list the chopper as Savage. Leo68 (talk) 04:55, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Still looking forward to it though. The next 24 hours need to just pass, and what's worse is I'm off work until Wednesday, but I'll get a day on it. Leo68 (talk) 06:44, March 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: DLC Size That's good. I don't have a mic on my Xbox One, nor do I have any "regular" friends on it so it's good that the size difference is just a graphical thing. I don't know the technicals of it all so it's always 'CLICK *'noice to have clarification about things like this. You know what they say, "Size doesn't matter!" Mortsnarg (talk) 05:45, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Hind/Savage Hey Sean, they say it's speculation to assume that the Savage is the Hind, but I have a good suggestion, why don't we check the game files as soon as the DLC is released? So it would be no longer a speculation/assumption, this can be very useful, as they just knew that the Roosevelt is called "B-Type" in the game files. (talk/ /blog) 13:34, March 9, 2015 (UTC) STFU , stop deleting my edits. Not my fault if engrish is not my goddamn mother tongue (furthermore there is still nice people to enhance it) or if i'm not aware how wiki(a) is working. , stop beeing bitchy and delete when i'm trying to contribute , it's offensive and discouraging. -Akula -Za Dom Spremni RE: He's on a permanent holiday. Leo68 (talk) 00:37, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Nice one. I haven't stopped laughing. Leo68 (talk) 00:45, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I also translated his comment. Ouch, what an awful insult. It sounds like it was made by a three year old, and I've looked after three boys that age. Leo68 (talk) 00:52, March 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Avkula Thanks Sean, I translated both your comments and it did make me laugh. He was on my talk page asking if he was justified in telling you to "STFU" because you removed his "free" posts. I was going to reply that we all have posts removed at some point but Leon beat me to it and blocked him. SJWalker (talk) 00:44, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Launch I'm on night shift tomorrow so tonight until 7am (it's just coming to 11 in PST) so this is my only chance until Sunday. The worse part is I have to stay awake and I'm getting bored. The kids are in bed so I'm sitting here on my computer checking V every hour. If I go to sleep now, I'll do the same on shift tomorrow. Leo68 (talk) 05:49, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Fuck, I don't want to wait another two hours. Leo68 (talk) 07:19, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Does it work on PS4? Leo68 (talk) 07:25, March 10, 2015 (UTC) That sucks, I'm watching some footage on youtube and checking up on PSN every hour but if I want to be awake at work tomorrow I need to be in bed in 6 hours. Leo68 (talk) 07:46, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Kuruma? If it is unlocked in Online how much is it? Leo68 (talk) 08:11, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Nice. Feel free to expand on the Heist pages. I'm working on The Prison Break page so don't do that one to avoid conflicts. Leo68 (talk) 08:55, March 10, 2015 (UTC) While you're making the vehicle pages can you add Casco? Another user wanted to but it's being linked and I'm a little busy. Leo68 (talk) 08:59, March 10, 2015 (UTC) DomIsLive did The Prison Break video and the Casco is shown as belonging to Maxim Rashkovsky. It is the fourth setup mission and links to the inmate schedule mission. It is stolen by a gang of car thieves and it needs to be retrieved. Leo68 (talk) 09:07, March 10, 2015 (UTC) The video was a live feed it was at 1.54.20 when they started set ups for the prison break mission. In it the Heist Planner mentions that Rashkovsky's car, a Casco, has to be retrieved after being stolen. It seemed legit enough, despite his history. Leo68 (talk) 09:18, March 10, 2015 (UTC)